Data communications suffer from the weakness of intentional invasion by snoopers and other third party interlopers. Even in cases where data communications are encrypted using some secure mechanism, such as Secure. Sockets Layer (SSL), it is still possible for traffic analysis to be conducted where both endpoints of the communications and how much traffic is passed between them may be determined. This is information that the endpoints may not have wanted to be public. In addition, some data communications may operate in environments where certain types of cryptography and ciphering are not a legal alternative for implementation.
Some conventional techniques for protection of broadcast data communication schemes generally present a few problems with data security. One problem is that the end points of the data communication cannot reliably authenticate who they are speaking with. Another problem is that the information contained within the data communication may be disclosed to parties whom the endpoints do not want to see the information.
In light of the above problems, a way to ensure that broadcast of data communications are not vulnerable to traffic analysis schemes as described above would be beneficial. In addition, such a solution would be beneficial if it allowed for the reliable authentication of the end points of the data communication, as well as if it provided for the security of the information within the data communication.